


In the name of love

by Ashting



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M, 師生戀
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23212771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashting/pseuds/Ashting
Summary: 學生里歐和老師加洛相遇的故事。
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos, 里歐x加洛





	In the name of love

**Author's Note:**

> BGM：Martin Garrix & Bebe Rexha - In The Name Of Love

里歐搖晃著玻璃杯裡的冰塊，把裡頭充滿氣泡的透明液體一飲而盡，他坐在吧台的邊緣，離舞池的喇叭最遠的位置，里歐不禁想問三個小時前的自己，為什麼要答應高他一個年級、已經成年的坎羅和梅斯來夜店。  
只有十七歲的他雖然用黑色的皮衣外套蓋住了學校制服上的學號和姓名，但他依然只能點無酒精的飲料，而周遭的音響傳來的吵雜電子音樂也讓他有些頭痛，再加上身旁來來去去的男女身上噴著廉價的人工香水，更是里歐想離開的動機。  
坎羅和梅斯原本也只是打算但他來見見世面，所以介紹了幾個朋友後，兩人便去了人滿為患的舞池，動機可想而知，當然是認識新的異性，而對此沒興趣的里歐就只好坐在吧台上看著在昏暗的舞池裡舞動的人群，喝著不太好喝的軟性飲料。  
他喝完杯中的飲料後，拿起手機在螢幕上敲打著，他點開和坎羅的SNS對話框，留下自己要先離開的訊息後，就把小費塞在杯底，準備離開這個充滿煙味和喧嘩人聲的地方。  
然而里歐繞過吧台沒多久，卻看見一道熟悉的身影出現在眼前，一個不該出現在這裡的人——他們班上的實習老師，加洛·提莫斯。  
他以為自己看錯了，里歐慢慢走到對方身旁，拿著酒杯的加洛似乎喝的有些微醺，臉上還帶著一點紅暈，他的目光落在對方被杯中液體沾濕的嘴唇，吞嚥時滑動的喉結，在吧台昏黃的燈光照射下顯得有些煽情。  
里歐彷彿被吹笛人的笛聲誘惑，要是被發現未成年的他待在這裡，迎來的可能是校規的嚴懲，但他依舊在靠近對方後試探性地開口叫了加洛：「老師？」  
被呼喚的人茫然地轉過頭，朝里歐眨了眨眼睛，似乎還在跟腦袋中的酒精拔河，過了幾秒鐘才像是意識到什麼似的回過神，對他露出笑容說道：「我下班了，不用再叫我老師，弗提亞同學。」  
他望著加洛轉頭後被舞池裡四射的光束照的一閃一閃的臉龐，紅的紫的綠的藍的，像是蒙上一層奇異的面紗，讓對方臉上的笑容與在學校看見的不同，里歐不禁開始懷疑，自己剛剛喝的飲料是不是在他沒注意時被梅斯偷加了酒，否則他怎麼會被加洛那對笑瞇的眼睛和揚起的嘴唇吸引，忍不住想要伸手碰觸對方的臉頰和耳畔，他一定是醉了——所以他不自覺地向加洛更靠近一些，里歐的手臂壓上吧台的玻璃桌面，把對方困在自己和吧台之間，他的手指扣住加洛的下巴，直到兩人的唇毫無縫隙的緊緊貼合。  
里歐從加洛伸出的舌頭嚐到對方口中殘留的微辣酒液，比自己剛才喝的甜膩汽水的味道還要好，他感覺到加洛那對被陽光親吻過的小麥色手臂靠上自己的肩膀，手指輕柔地摩挲著里歐被髮尾遮蓋的髮根後，壓住他的後頸加深這個彷彿無止盡的吻。  
他像是反擊一般將自己的大腿插入加洛的雙腿之間，手指扣住對方不安份勾住自己腰帶的手掌，里歐收緊手心，把加洛拉進懷中，他們像是沙漠中乾渴的旅人，在這裡遇見彼此的綠洲，不斷向對方索求著親吻，卻仍舊無法解除身上的渴望。  
「老⋯⋯」  
他們的親吻被身旁的陌生人吹響口哨時短暫停止，里歐想開口說些什麼，然而說出口的話語才剛發出第一個音節，就被眼前的人打斷，喝茫的人輕笑了幾聲後，再次對他說道：「不是老師喔，里歐。」  
「叫我的名字。」  
加洛說的每個字音若有似無地掃過里歐的上唇，兩人過於接近的距離幾乎讓他能夠聞到對方呼吸裡的酒氣，里歐心想，他是真的醉了，因為加洛在深吻裡過度給他的酒精，或者單純只是因為剛才的醉人的親吻，否則他不會乖乖聽從老師的話，里歐在重新吻上對方之前，緊貼著加洛的嘴唇低聲地說道：「加洛。」  
在念出對方的名字後，他又聽見加洛咯咯的笑聲，可是里歐已經顧不了那麼多，他急切地吻著對方，貫穿整個夜店的電子音樂持續播放著，強烈的節拍和他的心跳逐漸同步，快速而激烈的，一切彷彿都亂了套，他並沒有預期會遇見加洛，更沒有預期自己會無法克制地吻上對方。  
里歐鬆開抓著加洛手腕的手，轉而掐住對方包裹在衣物下緊實的腰線，隔著單薄的布料感受著加洛因為酒精而滾燙的體溫，起初溫吞的吻逐漸變成一場兩人互相鬥爭的追逐戰，里歐的舌尖掃過對方的上顎，而加洛也不甘示弱地咬住他的舌尖，快感和疼痛同時並行著，卻讓他們吻得更加難分難捨。  
在體內的氧氣逐漸減少，每一次的呼吸都變得困難，身體的每個細胞都彷彿在叫囂，想要這個人，想要據為己有，里歐感覺到加洛的手臂再次勾住他的肩膀，手腕靠在他頸部的動脈上，而他失控的心跳被對方發現後，加洛發出像是笑聲的鼻音，很快就被里歐追討的啃咬和加深的親吻化為悶哼。  
熱切的吻最後在加洛喘不過氣前停止，里歐被對方貼在胸口的手推開，加洛原本就紅潤的雙頰因為缺氧變得更加艷紅，靠在他胸口上的手曖昧地向下遊走，佇足在里歐的腹部，加洛再一次朝他露出笑容後，手指輕勾住他襯衫上的扣子，指尖偷偷穿過扣子之間的縫隙鑽入衣服內，若有似無地摩擦著他的腰上的皮膚。  
「未成年的小朋友該回家睡覺了。」加洛湊近里歐的耳邊說道，溫熱的吐息溫柔地撫過他的耳垂，那一刻他再也不打算制止自己的衝動，里歐的手掌一把抓住對方的手，過大的力道使得吧台上的玻璃杯搖搖晃晃滾落地面，清脆的玻璃碎裂聲被音響傳來的電子音樂覆蓋，然而杯中的液體卻在里歐的襯衫上留下淺褐色的痕跡。  
他目光順著向下看去，加洛勾住襯衫的手沒有鬆開，反而順勢收緊，將他拉得更進一些，里歐聽見對方再次開口：「我們去廁所解決吧。」  
他們離開了吧台，里歐忘了最後他們是怎麼離開夜店的，但那天之後，他沒有讓任何人知道他在那一晚遇見了加洛，雖然一方面是他未成年的緣故，不過主要的因素還是那一晚之後，他和對方的關係也變得不太一樣了。  
像是他會在無人的空教室裡一件一件脫去加洛的衣物，從針織毛衣到襯衫，從西裝褲到底褲，在他進入對方的身體裡時，跟著挺進的節奏，靠在加洛的耳邊輕聲喊著老師，用快感徹底控制身下的人，讓對方無法自持地繃緊身體，最後里歐會親吻對方的後頸，甚至在衣領遮擋不了的地方留下咬痕，帶著歡愉的疼痛便足以讓加洛顫抖著高潮。  
那是他和老師的遊戲——只屬於里歐·弗提亞和加洛·提莫斯，以愛為名的禁忌遊戲。

【END】


End file.
